Today, people are exceedingly busy in attending to business matters and often have to rush between multiple appointments. Often, this does not leave much time for the luxury of returning home to freshen up. Accordingly, such products are of increasing importance.
Additionally, a high-paced, mobile lifestyle, involving such things as airline flights, road trips and the like, does not lend itself well to carrying large hygiene product containers, such as a conventional deodorant product, which can open, and under certain circumstances, spill while they are inside bags and briefcases. Therefore, a need exists for a small, single use deodorant applicator which can be easily concealed, even in a small pocket, yet safe for transport due to an individually sealed, portable design.